The Wolves
by Sirius Goudemont
Summary: Ta proximité me fait violence, mais ton absence me donne l'instable. Attraction mortelle. La douceur de tes mèches ébènes habille mon épaule alors que tu y loges ton fin visage. Je sens ton souffle frôlant ma peau me renvoyant des frissons. Comme une sensation de manque comblée après un long moment de privation. Telle une drogue.
1. Prologue

[ The Wolves ]

" Tout est possible du moment qu'on a assez de cran" - Ginny Weasley.

Prologue.

Il est des histoires tempétueuses, ténébreuses mais d'une telle passion. Il existe des amours brûlants que l'on ne peut prévoir ou expliquer l'origine, ils lient les chemins de deux cœurs pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre. Ils infectent les sens, plongeant les âmes dans une cacophonie d'émotions sans dessus-dessous. Ils propagent le plus grand désordre autour d'eux tout en laissant une multitude de souvenirs à chérir.

Ces histoires d'amour sont les plus brutes, rodées d'imperfections mais pourtant si sincères et laissant des marques profondes en nous, bonnes comme mauvaises. Fenrir Greyback et Sirius Black, ils ne sont que deux loups dont les destins n'auraient jamais dû se croiser.

Fenrir, sa colère bancale te demandera sans cesse, de plus en plus, assoiffé des ondes entrechoquant son âme. Il se tatouera un corbeau sur le cœur, pour que toujours il puisse te délivrer son message perdu, ses émotions saignant ses lèvres sèches.

Sirius, ne laisse pas ton cœur au creux de ses doigts gelés. Il n'en fera que cendres. Il veux entrechoquer ses lèvres sur les tiennes, sa main dans tes cheveux ébènes. Il plantera ses dents dans la chair pulpeuse de ta bouche pour marquer sa dépendance. Mais il ne sait aimer. Apprends-lui, garde-le au creux de toi, vos cœurs battant en symbiose.

La démence de ses iris fait écho à sa folie des grandeurs. Ils sont un mélange des plus instable. Sa sauvagerie égale-t-elle l'attraction qu'il lui porte ? Ou n'est-ce juste qu'un jeu de proie?


	2. Chapitre 1 Crocs contre crocs

[ The Wolves ]

"L'important ce n'est pas ce qu'on est à la naissance mais la façon dont a grandi par la suite" -Albus Dumbledore.

Chapitre 1 : Crocs contre crocs.

L'immense fenêtre filtre les rayons lunaire, teintant ma chambre d'ombres argentées, me rappelant tes yeux. J'ai toujours comparé ton regard d'argent à la lune, comme si tu en découlais. Où est-ce tout ce qu'elle représente ? Une sorte de lien entre nous. Nous sommes rattachés en quelque sorte à cet astre. Mes réflexions échouent encore sans l'ombre d'un doute vers toi.

Et c'est sans surprise que je tourne la tête vers la porte lorsque que je t'entends l'ouvrir, t'apercevant. Tes cheveux d'encre démesurément longs pour un homme, sont éparpillés de ça et là, soulignant la pâleur des tes iris grises. Je sais que j'y passerais bientôt ma main, lissant tes boucles souples. Tu es de ces beautés froides un peu abîmées et torturées, de celles qu'on préfère dépasser.

Tu es semblable à la neige, beau mais froid. Tu as cet air nonchalant bien à toi et ce sourire quasi cruel sur tes fines lèvres. Tu détiens le charisme si particulier des Black, entre beauté et folie.

La sauvagerie ombrage ton maintient aristocratique, car aristocrate tu l'es. Malgré tes efforts pour t'en éloigner. Le déni a toujours été ce qui te caractérisait le mieux. Tu as toujours été comme eux, tu es fait de la même chair, du même sang. Arrogance et désir de pouvoir, sont inscrits dans ton ADN, c'est viscéral.

Tu es construit sur les même fondations. De manière tempétueuse, ta noirceur t'affronte pour se dévoiler. Tu es l'un des leurs, Sirius, ne détournes pas les yeux. Quand viendra la limite ? Quand arrivera la rupture où le masque tombera pour te découvrir ?

Foutu Black que tu es, tes crocs dans ma chair, ta haine sur mes lèvres. Tes mains balayant négligemment mon visage, quand viendra l'assaut ?

Ton poids sur mes barrières, tout tangue. Ta voix est un ras de marée qui me submerge malgré moi. Gris perle sondant le bleu pur, joute infernale.

« _ Fenrir ? »

Je préfère fuir ton regard, car je n'y trouve pas les réponses que j'attendais tellement. J'aurais dû te tuer et ce, depuis longtemps, or, je n'en trouve cependant pas l'envie. Ta proximité se fait violence, mais ton absence me donne l'instable. Attraction mortelle. La douceur de tes mèches ébènes habille mon épaule alors que tu y loges ton fin visage. Je sens ton souffle frôlant ma peau me renvoyant des frissons. Comme une sensation de manque comblée après un long moment de privation. Tel une drogue. Tu es dépendance et poison.

Je n'esquisse aucun geste car je sais que lors d'un prochain affrontement je devrai t'achever. C'est écrit ainsi, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire à ceci. J'ai été marqué par le Seigneur Noir ce soir. Les erronés tels que moi on les abat, Sirius. Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour les lycans sous le règne du Ministère de la Magie. Avec lui non plus, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Toi et moi on le sait, on s'arrache, se saigne et on se soigne, comme une équation bancale. Le bleu de mes yeux vrille rageusement ton gris orageux, mais nos absences toxiques.

Tu glisses ta main le long de mon bras gauche, te stoppant sur mon avant bras. Je contracte les mâchoires de douleur. Sais-tu combien la pose de la marque est douloureuse ? Elle se nourrit de tes parts d'ombres pour s'inscrire dans ta chair. Simple miroir de tes horreurs. Et mon passé est un cimetière, à en frôler la folie. J'ai le profil parfait du bon mangemort, Sirius. Haine, violences et carnage sont au rendez-vous. Je suis le loup garou le plus connu pour ma cruauté. Je suis la pire des abominations qu'on ne demande qu'à supprimer. Comment as-tu pu te lier à moi ?

Toi qui est censé représenter le bien à l'état pur avec ce foutu clan sous le signe de l'oiseau de feu. Comment pourrais-tu soutenir ce symbole encré ? Je me crispe alors que tu agrippes le bord de ma manche, la soulevant doucement, comme redoutant ce que tu vas apercevoir. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle sera là, ignoble, sombre et sanglante.

Je sens ta respiration se bloquer, la voir n'a fait que renforcer le réalisme de la situation. Ta main tremble alors que tu l'approches de mon bras. Tu y passes le bout de tes doigts, récoltant le liquide carmin encore frais...

Puis, comme prévu, tu t'éloignes sèchement de moi, comme brûlé par la réalité. Et je ne fais rien. Rien pour te retenir, rien pour t'expliquer, car il n'y a rien à dire. Plus rien à dire. Tes grands yeux gris me fixent avec horreur et stupéfaction. Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ?

Je ne peux que te regarder avec tristesse, tout ça était couru d'avance. On aurait été fous de penser que ça puisse marcher, qu'on aurait pu tenir. Et aujourd'hui je vois le paradis brûler.

«— Pourquoi ? »

Je n'essaye rien pour t'expliquer, car il n'y a rien à dire. Plus rien à dire.

« — Fenrir, pourquoi ? »

Ta voix s'est mise à trembler, je serre les dents. Je me sens blessé par le ton que tu emploies, car je t'ai fait du mal. Je l'entends, je le sens. Je sens tes émotions.

« — Je n'avais pas le choix, le Ministère m'aurait tué.

— Lui te tuera aussi.

— Effectivement.

— Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire ?

— Par désespoir ?

— On aurait pu t'aider !

— Je suis un loup-garou, et un meurtrier de surcroît ! »

Tu recules sous la montée de ma voix, je préfère me taire. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Je te vois hésiter, tes traits si fins se tordent. Puis sans m'y attendre tu reviens vers moi passant tes bras autour de mon cou.

Et tu tatoues ta folie à même ma peau, Sirius, lèvres contre lèvres. Rage contre rage. Impact entre haine et désespoir au milieu d'un océan de tourmente.

Je ne suis qu'ombre qui tend à disparaître, pour boucler le cercle. J'ai le besoin vital de me briser au sol, comme une raison de me retrouver, mais c'est toujours toi qui me relèves et qui me maintiens. Tu m'es vital.

Bleu contre gris, la haine bien encrée. Je souffle ton nom du bout de mes lèvres ensanglantées, pour te cracher mon attraction à ce qui n'est d'autre qu'un éclat de moi.

 _Comment en est-on arriver à s'aimer ?_


	3. Chapitre 2 Gringotts, clé et dragons

Note d'auteur : les phrases en italiques sont les pensées de Fenrir qu'il émet sur telle ou telle action.

Bonne Lecture.

[ The Wolves ]

" Si tu veux cerner la nature de quelqu'un, regarde la façon dont il traite les personnes qui lui sont inférieures et non pas ses égaux." - Sirius Black.

Chapitre 2 : Gringotts, clé et dragons.

Je m'étire sous les rayons tièdes filtrant des rideaux, tu te loves un peu plus contre moi. Cette vision m'adoucit quelque peu, et je passe ma main dans tes cheveux emmêlés, descendant mes doigts dans ton dos musculeux. Les traits de ton visage sont détendus pour une fois, et je me complais à me dire que j'en suis l'origine. Je fais reposer ta tête sur mon torse pour plus de contact.

Tu bouges un peu contre mon flanc, ouvrant tes perles grises ensommeillées. Le sourire que tu esquisses me frappe tel une vague sur les rochers. Mon nouveau souffle.  
Tu te soulèves sur l'un de tes avant-bras pour me faire face. Ta longue crinière s'échouant de ci et là.  
Laisse moi frôler ta peau comme on effleure un tissu. Tes yeux, d'un gris orage me donne fièvre de tes lèvres. Ton parfum embrouille mon odorat sur-développé, comme une ivresse, mon esprit se trouble. Je perds lentement le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste, sous la pression si légère de tes doigts sur ma nuque. Tu signeras ma perte, Sirius.

Je te bascule sur le matelas, logeant mon visage dans ton cou fin. Tes éclats de rire rebondissent sur les murs.

Sirius, bordel, quand tout ceci arrêtera de nous dépasser ? Les ondes de ta voix me font frôler l'arrêt de mon palpitant. Tes iris orageuses m'accrochent de leur profonde folie, cherchant la connexion, la joute tandis que nos mains se croisent et se baladent dans une danse bien connue. La douceur de ta chevelure me parcourt joues et gorge, s'échouant avec souplesse le long de mes bras, alors que je t'enserre. Trois jours sans signe du Lord depuis mon marquage.

Mais ceci n'est pas de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

* * * * * *

Je marche à quelques pas derrière les frères Lestrange, deux cinglés fous furieux de sang pur, et cette pourriture de Karkaroff, occupé à enrouler la pointe de son bouc autour de son doigt. Le chemin de Traverse est bondé en ce milieu d'après midi car nous sommes en pleine période estivale. Nous prenons la direction de la Banque des Sorciers sous les ordres du Lord.

Je me fais l'impression d'un chien de garde en laisse. Je hais ça, puisque je suis un homme à part entière sous mes crocs. Mais ceci était prévisible, les loup garous font parti d'une race sous estimée et esclavagée.

Je joue des épaules pour remonter l'allée tandis que la foule s'écarte à l'approche des trois autres dégénérés Je grogne d'indignation et je vois des mères tirer leurs gosses vers elles. _Allez-y, dégagez_. Mon loup intérieur s'agite devant tant de mépris.

Un jour les lycans obtiendront leurs droits. Et ils verront.

Oui ils verront.

Chaque chevelure ébène accroche mon regard, et mon esprit tangue à chaque fois. Idiot que je suis. Tu infectes mes pensées, et à l'échelle de mon univers, tu as créé la pire des guerres. Ton éclat me hante dans tous les reflets que je croise, Sirius. Ces réalités me trouble plus que je ne te le montre.

J'arrache ma vision à un homme et ses cheveux noirs, bien fades comparés à ta cascade corbeau que j'aime tant sentir couler entre mes mains. Nous montons le perron immense de la banque, passant les larges portes luxueuses. Les regards méfiants des gobelins nous sondent. Ils ont bien raison, j'esquisse un rictus ironique.

Je ralentis ma progression pour laisser Rodolphus Lestrange s'approcher du comptoir où un gobelin aigri tient une immense plume blanche entre ses doigts crochus. Mon rictus s'agrandit face à ça, ladite plume égalant sa corpulence. Ils ont bien le chic pour déballer leur mépris face aux sorciers.

« — C'est pourquoi ? »

Le son aigu tord mes lèvres. La politesse, ils ne connaissent pas ? Lestrange le toise de haut.

 _Oh mon petit je ferais pas ça à ta place, c'est un gobelin._

« - Je souhaite avoir accès à mon coffre-fort. »

Sa voix suinte de dégoût. _Ne joue pas trop Lestrange, je tiens à la vie_. La laide créature relève la tête de son livre de compte, l'œil encore plus méfiant.

« — A quel nom ? »

L'homme brun grogne de mépris, dégoûté par tant de manque d'admiration envers lui. _Que crois-tu, minable, que ton argent fait de toi un homme respectable ? Tu restes une raclure._  
« — Rodolphus Lestrange ! »

Tu perds tes restes de dignité à hausser le ton comme ça, plein de rancune. Le gobelin tourne des pages de son bouquin et se redresse.

« — Gripsec ! Coffre-fort de Mr. Lestrange. »

Un deuxième gobelin sortit de derrière le haut comptoir. De sa démarche spéciale, il nous fait signe de le suivre par l'une des portes menant aux galeries souterraines. Nous atteignons rapidement la rive d'embarcation des wagons.

Je vois mes trois camarades de fortune pincer les lèvres. Ce moyen de transport n'est pas assez luxueux pour eux, pas assez digne de leur rang. Je prends place le plus à l'arrière de l'habitacle de fer, et Karkaroff s'assied à ma droite.

Le monstre de métal s'ébranle et s'élance dans le dédale des voies ferrées. Je vois les jointures de Rabastan blanchir, agrippées aux bords du wagon. Le voyage est chaotique, l'arrêt est brutal. Moqueur, je regarde les trois mangemorts essayer de garder l'équilibre au freinage puis de descendre avec dignité. Ma force de loup garou me permet de résister à l'énergie créer par la vitesse, et je descends sans encombre de l'habitacle.

Gripsec prend la tête de la marche et nous suivons le sentier souterrain. Mon odorat me renvoie une odeur désagréable et tenace, mais familière. Je fronce le nez, dérangé mais je ne dis rien. Les autres n'ont pas l'air de la sentir ou alors ne le montre pas. Nous arrivons à une voûte de pierre rétrécissant la hauteur sous plafond des souterrains. Les frères Lestrange et le gobelin ralentissent l'allure, et la créature magique se dirige vers l'angle de l'ouverture créant la voûte. Il y tire un sac de toile, tintant à chaque mouvement. Je grogne, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre et ce bruit ne me plaît guère.

Je décide quand même de les suivre, nous passons l'arche de pierre... Pour nous retrouver face à un dragon ! L'animal prend tout l'espace de la voûte à lui seul. D'énormes chaînes traînent au sol, scellées dans l'ancienne pierre formant les murs, et encastrées dans d'immenses anneaux enserrant les pattes arrières puissantes du monstre. Je suis choqué, les légendes étaient donc vraies.

Le dragon s'agite à notre approche. S'avançant, Gripsec extirpe d'étranges objets de son sac. Il les fait s'entrechoquer dans sa main crochue. Je grimace de douleur au son ignoble qui sort des ces objets. La créature me toise de haut, il me méprise. Foutu gobelin. Le monstre ailé recule sous le son, des grondements sourds gonflent son poitrail. Je n'imagine pas sa douleur, pauvre bête.

Les autres traversent sans un regard à l'animal, comme si ce n'était rien. Comme ayant l'habitude. C'est fou comme les créatures magiques sont reléguées au statut de nuisibles. Seul Karkaroff regarde le dragon avec une certaine crainte.

Je me sens désolé pour cette petite chose. Nous traversons la plateforme sous le bruit strident des instruments de métal. Je les suis sur un nouveau sentier rocheux menant au plus grands coffre-fort des plus anciennes familles sorcières. Rodolphus Lestrange a de nouveau repris ses airs méprisants, trop content de l'animal gardant son coffre. Le gobelin s'arrête devant une porte stylisée, rouages et pièces de métal se superposant. Je ne peux que regarder le gobelin poser sa main crochue sur la surface de la porte, celle-ci s'évaporant au contact telle une fumée sombre. J'écarquille les yeux devant l'immensité de la voûte, mais surtout de son contenu.

Des monticules de galions s'éparpillent de ça et là du coffre fort. Ce qui attire le plus mon regard se situe sur les étagères toutes autour de la voûte. De grands objets de valeur s'étalent devant moi. Je peux lire quelques inscriptions en Gobelbabil sur certains ouvrages. Je me retrouve en face de la fortune brute des Lestrange. Jamais je ne pourrais espérer atteindre cette richesse accumulée au fil des siècles, mariages après mariages.

Cependant, la richesse ne m'a jamais omnibulée. L'argent pourrit l'âme de l'homme. La mienne est déjà souillée par la malédiction, croquant la Lune jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Rodolphus sort un paquet emballé de tissus de sous sa robe de sorcier et le tend vers son frère aîné. Celui-ci passe les barrières magiques sans encombre, y laissant des ondes blanches, signe que les sorts l'ont reconnu comme l'héritier des Lestrange. Il s'avance vers le fond de la voûte, l'objet au creux de la main, et l'y dépose sur une étagère basse, à côté d'un lourd diadème incrusté de pierres précieuses.

Je m'impatiente et m'agite. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce ? Et puis, quel en est l'intérêt ? Quel lien y a t-il avec le seigneur noir ? Le mangemort prend délicatement un coin du tissu et tire doucement, dévoilant l'objet. Je peux découvrir une coupe en or ouvragée, les anses s'échouant en courbes, et un support fin. le récipient à l'air vieux voire millénaire. Je peux apercevoir des symboles inscrits dans le métal précieux, était-ce des runes ? Je me demande quel utilité à cet objet pour le Lord.

A moins que...

Ce vieux fou a-t-il pu faire cela ? Vu sa folie cela ne m'étonnerai guère. J'étends mes sens vers l'objet, je fronce le nez face à l'odeur forte de magie noire. Je dois l'en informer, j'ai en face de moi une brèche vers ma liberté.

« - J'irais voir Dumbledore demain. Je ne peux pas passer ma chance, pas une autre fois.

-Lui dit-on ?

-Non. »


	4. Chapitre3 Cebère, citron et Poursouffle1

[ The Wolves ]

" C'est impossible de vivre sans échouer quelque part, à part si vous vivez avec beaucoup de prudence mais vous pourriez rien avoir vécu du tout." - Albus Dumbledore.

Chapitre 3 : Cerbère, citron et Poursouffle I.

Je me concentre sur mon parchemin, cherchant les mots que je vais utiliser pour persuader le vieux citronné. Ma vie dépend de cette missive, si j'arrive à m'allier à Dumbledore, j'ai une chance de m'en tirer vivant. J'aimerai que l'autre fou de mage noir n'atteigne pas une puissance à laquelle nous ne pourrions pas l'arrêter, et je pense que cette objet pourrait l'entraver dans sa démarche si il tombait entre les mains des forces ennemies à lui. Je rature une n-ième phrase, mécontent de sa formulation, Dumbledore est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de ce siècle, le duper n'est pas chose aisée. Disons que je ne vais pas lui mentir, je vais juste omettre certains détails. Comme Sirius, par exemple. Il pourrait tomber en disgrâce si cela s'apprenait.

Je lève le regard vers mon lit. Sirius est là, posé négligemment sur la couverture, un livre à hauteur de ses yeux semblables à un ouragan. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ce tableau. Il a l'air si détendu, serein. Je n'ai jamais vu cette expression si marquée sur son visage aristocratique. J'aimerais la voir plus souvent, soulignant son physique gracieux. Il ne cesse de porter ce masque qui m'insupporte tant lorsque je ne suis pas seul avec lui, il lui colle à la peau. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas nous exposer à la vue de tous, pour la simple raison de mes crimes passés. Je comprends la crainte d'autrui envers moi, j'ai tué.

Seulement, l'arrivé de Sirius m'a montré un nouvel horizon, bien plus calme, bien plus agréable. Sa seule présence réduit au calme mon loup intérieur me permettant l'ascendant sur mon côté Alpha. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir de ce confort après toutes ces années à courir après la misère.

Je me lève du fauteuil où j'ai pris place pour l'observer. Il ne bouge pas absorbé par sa lecture. Il tient entre ses main un livre de récits mythologiques que je lui ai offert il y a quelques jours. Je me souviens de son expression joyeuse en passant le bout de ses doigts sur le titre s'étalant sur la couverture de cuir noir.

Je me penche au dessus du livre pour voir la page qui détient son attention. Un immense chien des enfers est dressé sur ses pattes arrières, faisant face à un scorpion géant. Sirius détache ses yeux de l'illustration, dérangé par l'ombre que je crée, curieux de me voir là au lieu de finir ma missive.

_Il y a un problème Fen' ?

_Non, aucun. Je viens voir un peu ce que tu fais, tu t'intéresses plus au livre qu'à moi.

J'exagère ma moue dédaigneuse et il en rit. Au moins je peux m'en vanter. Il se pousse vers l'extérieur du lit pour me laisser prendre place à côté de lui.

Le recueil est ouvert sur une scène connue pour son côté sanglant : Sirius, cerbère loyale au chasseur géant, combattant jusqu'à son dernier souffle le scorpion d'Athéna. Je souris face au choix de lire ce mythe.

° . ° . °. °

Je transplane devant les grands portails en fer noir de Poudlard. Le temps est gris et couvert, je resserre instinctivement l'encolure de mon manteau sombre, même si ma nature lycanthrope m'empêche d'être sensible au froid de novembre. J'entends distinctement le brut familier du transplanage d'un elfe de maison, celui-ci me toise méfiant, il a dû sentir mon odeur caractéristique. Il m'ouvre tout de même et je m'engage sur le sentier menant à l'ancien château dont je n'ai entendu que des histoires provenant d'anciens étudiants. Mon petit problème de fourrure m'a fermé les portes de cet endroit tenant des plus grands conte de fée des moldus. Je m'attarde devant l'avant de la bâtisse, c'est impressionnant vu d'en face.

Je m'imagine courir dans cette cour intérieure immense que j'aperçois de ma position, sûrement essayant de fuir le concierge après avoir exécuter une farce. Même si cela ne se voie pas, j'ai tendance à aimer l'humour, les farces ça me connaît. J'aurais aimer faire ma scolarité ici, faire une scolarité tout court. Seulement, excepté Dumbledore, personne ne voulait s'aventurer à accepter un loup garou dans l'enceinte de son école. Cet homme est fou, ou un génie au choix. A bien y réfléchir, tous les génies sont fous, peut être que les fous sont des génie insoupçonnés ? Je cesse mes divagations lorsque la créature pousse les lourds battants de la porte de chêne. L'immense hall m'accueille de ses richesses accumulées au fil des siècles.

La créature magique me dirige au travers des divers couloirs et escaliers farceurs du châteaux, les portraits chuchotent sur notre passage. Cela ne m'étonne guère, mon apparence ne tient plus à celle d'un vagabond avec mes cheveux longs voletant dans tout les sens et mes habits criant de simplicité, qu'à celle d'un honorable sorcier. Nous finissons par arrivé devant un pan de mur encadré par deux grosses gargouilles, je reste surpris quelques instants, me demandant ou l'elfe m'a emmené. Celui-ci se retourne vers moi, et se penche légèrement en avant.

"_ Twink va prévenir le directeur de votre arrivée, Monsieur."

Je ne peux qu'adresser un mouvement de tête poli envers la créature avant que ne retentisse le "pop" sonore si caractéristique au transplanage. Je retourne mon attention vers les pierres me faisant face, mon côté lupin ressent les ondes magiques que dégage la paroi. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps, l'imposante statut s'ébranle et se décale suivie du pan de mur. Je me retrouve donc devant un immense escalier en colimaçon ouvragé. Le monstre rocheux se met en mouvement lorsque je m'y engouffre, je me laisse porter par ce qui semble être la conscience même de Poudlard.

Les marches arrêtent leur ascension devant une lourde porte en chêne massif, je sens cette tension désagréable me parcourir l'épiderme. La voix grave du directeur me donne l'autorisation d'entrer avant même que je ne puisse toquer au battant. Je pose doucement mes doigts sur la poignée et j'espère que tout cela tournera à mon avantage... Ainsi qu'à celui de Sirius. Je souffle pour me détendre tout geste est important à l'instant où je passe l'encadrement. L'homme me regarde sereinement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, je ne sais réagir face à ce manque d'animosité évident. Ma nature lycanthropique devrait lui inspirer dégoût, mépris ou encore peur, mais le faciès du sorcier devant moi ne reflète aucune de ces émotions. Il m'invite d'un signe de main à m'assoir.

_ Bonjour M. Greyback, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? L'inscription d'un de vos enfants je suppose ? Cela serait logique à votre présence ici.

Je garde mon expression froide, repoussant l'idée tentante de pouvoir inscrire mon enfants à Poudlard. Et... Celle même d'en avoir.

_ Non... Aucun enfant, Professeur Dumbledore.

L'homme remonte sa monture de fer et me fixe de son regard perçant, je ressens alors un picotement agaçant. Je remonte un peu plus mes barrières mentales où sont entreposés mes souvenirs partagés avec Sirius.

_ Vous savez Fenrir, la lycanthropie n'est pas une fatalité. La médicomagie a beaucoup évoluée ces dernières années.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et au lieu de ça, je conduis l'intrusion de légilimencie du mage vers la raison de cette rencontre : l'objet mystérieux de la voûte de Gringotts. Le vieux mage s'y engouffre avec curiosité, faisant défiler le souvenir en sens inverse pour atteindre le début de cette journée jusqu'à que je bloque au moment de mon départ du manoir Greyback, afin d'éviter qu'il ne voit la matinée passée avec Sirius. Je sens la frustration et la colère du directeur face à cela.

_ Je ne suis pas là pour que vous puissiez espionner ma vie privée sans remord, Monsieur. Restons concentrer sur ce qu'il c'est passé à Gringotts, je vous prie.

_ Qui me dit que vous ne me cachez rien de primordial ?

_ Serais-je assez fou pour essayer de vous berner en venant en personne vous voir ? Cela serait du suicide.

_ Alors vous ne verrez rien de mal à me montrer ce que vous faisiez avant cette mission donnée par Tom Jedusor de ce fait.

_ C'est trop personnel pour être montré Professeur, par contre je peux vous le dire dans les grandes lignes. J'étais avec la personne qui partage actuellement mon quotidien.

_ Cette personne fait partie de la communauté sorcière ?

_ Oui.

_ Est-elle au service de Tom ? Me demande-t-il par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_ Absolument pas, elle s'oppose à ce genres d'idéologies.

Je sens la pression caractéristique de la légimencie, assez faible pour ne pas accéder à mes souvenirs mais assez pour capter mes émotions. Je ne sens pas le besoin de modifier mes ressentis, plus je suis honnête plus je mets des chances de mon côté. Il doit avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherche car il se retire de mon esprit et me fixe avec sérieux.

_ Fenrir, voulez-vous vraiment trahir votre nouveau maître ?

Je tique avec colère, je ne suis pas un putain d'esclave. Je sens mes traits qui se déforment sous la haine que m'inspire ce statut, et je sais que mon expression se rapproche plus de l'animal que de l'homme.

_ Je ne serai jamais son chien. Mon marquage a été ma plus belle erreur !

Je sais que je suis véhément et je m'emporte mais le moment où j'ai cru perdre Sirius est encore trop présent en moi.

_ Je suppose que cette personne en est pour quelque chose.

Je ne rétorque rien mais mon silence en dit long.

_ Que cherchez-vous, Fenrir, reprend-t-il.

_ J'ai fait de mauvais choix et je veux changer ça. Me ranger de votre côté serait un bon début, j'ai en ma possession des informations qui vous seraient utiles. Mais en échange je veux la sûreté d'une protection à la fin de tout cela, afin d'éviter Askaban.

_ Croyez-vous que vos informations valent une place d'espion ?

_ Absolument.

_ Je vous écoute, et j'aviserai.

Alors je me mets à parler de l'entrevue avec Voldemort, souvenir à l'appui, et de la mission qui en a résulté, puis de la mission en elle-même pour insister sur la coupe vue. L'homme en face de moi m'informe qu'elle appartenait de base à l'une des fondateurs de Poudlard, Helga Poursouffle me semble-t-il. Et enfin, j'enchaîne sur mes hypothèses, pratiquement sûr que le fou avide de pouvoir ai utilisé une pratique de magie noire depuis longtemps oubliée : les horcruxes.

Je vois Dumbledore se redresser à la fin de mes explications la mine grave, et je sens qu'il me croit. Le grand sorcier me demande d'effectuer un serment inviolable avec l'obligation de délivrer toutes informations capitales sur les mangemorts ou Voldemort, ainsi que de garder le silence sur l'Ordre du Phénix sous peine de sombrer dans la folie si trahison. Je joins ma main à la sienne tandis qu'il récite l'incantation, un lien vert entoure ma main alors qu'il énonce la part que je dois respecter. Un autre lien vert vient entourer sa propre main lorsqu'il parle de celle le concernant, enfin un dernier lien entoure nos deux mains pour sceller le serment.

Il se lève et invoque le sort du patronus, un phénix translucide apparait. Il lui donne l'instruction de trouver Alastor Maugrey afin de réunir l'Ordre pour une réunion d'urgence. L'oiseau prend son envol et la lumière bleutée si apaisante disparait. Un poids s'enlève de mes pensées au moment où je réalise que j'ai réussi, que j'ai gagné la protection d'Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
